


Heart of Thunder*

by RosieWanKenobi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Sexuality, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Karen Wheeler Backstory, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, no regrets, struggling marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi
Summary: I know I'm not the only one dying to see some more encounters between Mrs. Wheeler and Billy in season 3. But since we have to wait FOREVER for that, here's a little taste of what could happen between these two steamy characters.I know the age gap might be an issue for some, so if you don't like, then don't read.I kind of have a soft spot for Mrs. Wheeler's character, so I really tried to give her more depth. This is not just a smutty fic, although it will have some smut.*Sorry for the cheesy title, but y'all remember that book Karen was reading in her candlelit bath? That's the name of the book;)





	Heart of Thunder*

Mrs. Wheeler stood staring after the closed door for a good minute, thinking about that dangerously electric smile and that tight ass. The boy had to be at least nineteen. He must’ve been held back a few grades.  
Did highschool boys really look like that? She didn’t remember them ever looking like that.  
His shirt had been open too much, and his jeans were so tight.

Damn, she had almost forgotten about her bath, and the fact that the only thing covering her was a bathrobe. She felt a little wet and she knew it wasn’t from the bath.  
She peeked into the living room and saw Ted still fast asleep in his chair. She wanted to slap him.  
She had been feeling that angry urge for a long time now, a slight itch in the back of her mind. Ever since Mike and Nancy had gotten into serious danger, ever since those strange government people came to their house, ever since Mike and Nancy started growing up and Ted did not care.  
He was so oblivious.  
It was bad enough that she felt so disconnected from Mike and Nancy, but at least she tried. Ted just sat back and ate her chicken, her mouth watering chicken.  
She was a damn good cook and that’s why Ted had fallen for her. And she was proud to say that she had coaxed toe curling orgasms out of him back in the day. Back when she was hunting for a rich boy to take her away from her Daddy.  
He had been a little pathetic back then too, but oddly lovable for his naivety and the guarantee of a steady income .  
But the only thing that had been touching her vagina these days was her own hand.  
Did he not want the sex anymore? Had he forgotten? How could a man not want sex? He couldn’t be having an affair. She had followed him many times on his drive to and from work and there was definitely no action happening.  
What did he want from her? Or did he just not care? That was what really worried her. That was the ache inside her.  
She sighed as she looked down at his drooping face and the glasses sliding down his nose. She picked up a blanket from the couch and draped it over him. He mumbled something meaningless and continued to sleep deeply.  
He worked hard at least, but he knew nothing about what Nancy had been going through. He knew nothing about what Mike had been going through. She had to admit that it was hard to get them to confide in her and she had a suspicion that there were many things she still did not know. But at least she wasn’t completely in the dark.  
She turned and walked up the stairs. Her bath. She had almost forgotten.

She entered the bathroom and let her bathrobe slip off her shoulders, settling in a heap on the cold stone. She surveyed her self in the mirror.  
A little bloated, a little saggy and wrinkly, but overall she still had it. She cupped her breasts in her hands, slowly turning and surveying her own ass. Not quite so tight and firm as it used to be, but still nice.  
She stepped back into the bath. It was surprisingly warm. Barbara Streisand was finished crooning, but the candles burned steadily on, casting strange, flickering shadows on the walls.  
She sank into the warmth gratefully, but could not force herself to pick up her book, or flip over the cassette.  
She lay there in silence, breathing in the scent of her candles. She closed her eyes, and Billy’s face was in front of her again. She remembered the way he had bitten into that cookie she had baked just a few hours before. Ted never bit into her cookies like that. Billy actually thought she was Nancy’s sister. He was probably just being polite. But it still felt good. She smiled. Imagine her being mistaken for a teenager at the ripe old age of thirty-nine.  
And he had taken her hand in both of his. She felt as if she had just stepped into one of her romance novels for a moment. Except, somehow it was a little different. A little more raw.  
She did not feel giddy, or smitten, or down right stupid, like most of the female characters in those books.  
She just felt plain horny at the sight of his open shirt and his firm ass walking away from her.  
She had always kind of despised the women in those novels, if she was to be quite honest with herself. It was the strong, cut-the-bullshit, men that she admired. Always so sure of what they wanted. She envied them.  
And the escape to another time, another world, was a relief. Especially with all the talk going around town about government conspiracies, Russian spies, alternate dimensions, and even some sci-fi telekinesis crap. And all of it having some sort of connection to that bizarre D&D game her son played. It made her head hurt and she couldn’t help but role her eyes at some of the strange theories the other mother’s had come up with during secret poker games where they bet on their husband’s money. It was even bad in the grocery store. Sometimes she had to cover Holly’s ears. These women had some pretty outrageous ideas.  
Speaking of outrageous ideas, she was suddenly picturing herself grabbing Billy’s tight ass and kissing that stupid mouth of his senseless.  
She felt her vagina tingle and she slipped her fingers inside. She imagined his hand slipping underneath her bathrobe to stroke her breasts. Her own hands running down his sculpted chest. This was ridiculous, but too late.  
She was panting loudly now and gripping the side of the bath with one hand as she felt the long awaited orgasm rip through her.

For a brief second she felt strangely young again. But it passed all too quickly. She ran a facecloth over her sweating face, brushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes and sighed deeply, sinking deeper into the bath.  
She sat up quickly. What was she doing? Getting off to an image of a young man who was only a few years older then her daughter. This was ridiculous.  
She pulled the plug and hastily got out of the bath. The feel of cool air on her skin, brought her to her senses. She dried herself hastily and slipped into her silk pajamas.  
Holly. She felt a pang of guilt and tiptoed quietly into Holly’s room. There she was. Her precious girl. Untainted by this strange world. And yet she was such a wise little girl. Her eyes were always so thoughtful. Though she spoke few words at four, what she did say was meaningful and sweet.  
The sight of Holly’s sleeping form always gave her peace. Holly was her anchor during this crazy time. She always felt as if Holly understood her somehow, better then anyone else.

She would often whisper to Holly about everything that was troubling her, as she slept so peacefully. Sometimes when she was washing the dishes or cooking and Holly was colouring on the kitchen table, she would confide in her about having difficulty talking to Nancy or Mike, or trying to get Ted involved.  
Holly always drew these colourful drawings of what must have been flowers, or plants, or oddly shaped lights. They were messy and bright and Holly was always very serious as she bent over her work at the table. It felt like she was listening as she coloured, like a little therapist for her mother, humming quietly as her mother spoke.  
And then she would hold out her drawing, beaming. Mrs Wheeler would put it proudly on the fridge for awhile, until Holly made her another one. And then she would go tape the old one on the walls of her walk in closet. The walk in closet was the one place where no one in the house was allowed. She would try on old out fits for fun, or get dressed up for some function at Ted’s work. Then she would sit at the mirror, doing her make up and her hair, spraying her perfume, and feeling like a famous actress, as she gazed at all the beautiful colours of her daughter’s pictures that layered the walls like a kaleidoscope.  
Holly had never drawn anything for Ted. Sometimes she would draw things for Nancy and Mike, but Mrs. Wheeler got frustrated at how much they ignored their little sister. Especially these days.  
She knew that Mike was being such a good friend to Will and Nancy had to deal with the grief of loosing her best friend. Nancy also had some boy issues that were clearly unresolved. She thought for certain there was something going on with Jonathan, but she wanted Nancy to confide in her. Steve was nice enough, but he just didn’t seem like Nancy’s type. Nancy was a different girl when she was with Steve somehow. Not the tough, sassy girl that she new, but more uncertain and bashful.  
She thought of Billy again. It was so strange to think that he was still in high school. His smile came unwillingly to her mind. “Oh Holly,” she sighed and looked down at Holly, whose breathing was rhythmic and peaceful.

* * *

For the next few weeks all thought of Billy left her mind. She wanted to help Joyce as much as she possibly could. She and Joyce had been friends in high school, but when she married Ted and Joyce married Lonnie, they started to move in different circles.  
There was so much gossip about Joyce and Lonnie’s divorce and nasty rumors about her boys, and many of the women in town did not associate with Joyce anymore. The Byers also lived on the outskirts of town which made it more difficult to connect with the family.  
But she secretly despised the way some of the people in town spoke about Joyce. She had always known that Lonnie was an idiot.  
She tried to include Joyce in some of their secret poker games. But Joyce was reluctant and if she did show up she always won and she made the other women feel uncomfortable with her weird jokes and her swearing.  
Now that all the strange things happening in Hawkins seemed to revolve around Joyce and her boys, she felt caught between the rumors, gossip and conspiracy theories.  
Her one really close friend, Mrs. Sinclair, felt the same way. Erica and Holly got along very well and the two women often got together at eachother's houses. However, Mrs. Sinclair had gone to college and now had a part time job as a bookkeeper. Mr and Mrs Sinclair had an extremely loving and healthy marriage, which Mrs. Sinclair did not hesitate to talk about.  
Once Holly started going to kindergarten she was thinking of applying for a job at the Beauty Salon or the Bakery.  
She was getting good at bookkeeping, thanks to the help of Mrs. Sinclair. She started managing her family’s finances, which lifted an extra weight off Ted's shoulders and made him less cranky and stressed when he came home from work.  
Mrs. Sinclair had once suggested to her that she should go back to college and get an accounting degree, or anything really.  
But she had laughed at this. All of her children had a lot of growing to do and Ted was too busy at work to manage. She wasn’t even really sure about getting a part time job.

Things slowly started settling down. Joyce, was still very protective of her boys, but she was starting to smile again. She even came to a few poker games after Mrs. Wheeler scolded the other women and told them to keep their mouths shut. Nancy started recovering from Barb’s loss after the funeral brought closure, and her relationship with Jonathan brought out her feisty side. Mike was positively giddy after he danced with that strange girl at the snowball. His teenage mood swings were at an all time high, and he was still speaking gibberish about that D&D game and playing it for hours and hours with Lucas, Dustin, Will and this new girl, Max.  
She became familiar with the loud sounds of Billy’s car engine when he pulled up their driveway to pick up Max. He never came in, but when she came to the door one night, he flashed her that infuriating smile before Max got into the vehicle and they drove away.  
“He drives too fast,” she often said to Mike. But she thought about riding in a car like that again and she could not help smiling a little.  
One evening, the boys convinced her to call the house to see if Max could stay later then her usual curfew. She recognized Billy’s deep voice at once when he answered the phone.  
“Hello.”  
She hesitated for a moment.“Hi, this is Karen Wheeler. I am just calling to ask if Maxine is able to stay for a few more hours. It is Friday night, so no school tomorrow and we always love to have her.”  
She could almost hear him smiling over the phone. “Karen. That is a beautiful name, Mrs. Wheeler.” She quickly covered the earpiece and turned away. All the children were watching her with bated breath.“Thank-you, Billy,” she said quietly.  
“You remembered my name.”  
“Yes,” she said hesitantly.  
“Are you sure this won’t interfere with whatever it is you would like to be doing on your Friday night?” he asked her in a low voice.  
Mrs. Wheeler was blushing fiercely and was thankful she had turned away from the children.  
“I assure you, Billy, its no trouble. I’ve cooked up so much fried chicken, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
“It sounds delicious.” The way he said those words made her squirm a little on the inside.  
“Thank-you,” she said again, even more quietly.  
“How about I pick her up at eleven?”  
“That sounds perfect.” She gave a thumbs up to the children. “I really appreciate it, Billy. You’ve really made the children’s day.”  
“Anything for you, Mrs. Wheeler.”

After she put Holly to bed, Ted was snoozing in front of the TV again, Nancy had gone out with Jonathan, and the boys and Max were down in the basement. She was feeling restless, so she decided to get some much needed cleaning in. She had been putting it off for a while.  
She had been getting back into baking and cooking for neighbors and friends after she was able to stop worrying so much about Mike and Nancy, but the kitchen floors had certainly been neglected.  
She got out the mop and the scrub brush and filled the big bucket with soapy, sudsy water. She always loved cleaning the floor, it was so satisfying. She took off her pantyhose and put on a pair of old jeans that had a few rips down the legs, and an old shirt of Ted’s that was too big for her and was missing some of the buttons, but she didn’t care. They felt comfortable. She rolled up the huge sleeves past her elbows, put on her purple rubber gloves, tied up her hair in a bandanna and set to work.  
Mopping, scrubbing, humming. Nothing like some good hard work to get her mind off certain things. She got so caught up in her work that she forgot to watch the time.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. For a moment she thought it must be Nancy and Jonathan, but as she reached the door she remembered. Was it eleven already?  
She opened it before she could hesitate. She knew she must look ridiculous.  
“Mrs. Wheeler, what a pleasant surprise. Still up at this late hour?”  
She knew he was teasing. She tried to smile, feeling very self conscious. A few tendrils of hair had come loose from the bandanna. She hastily wiped her sweating face and pushed the hair out of her eyes, still wearing her purple rubber gloves.  
“Yes, come in. Thank-you for knocking. My youngest daughter’s in bed. I was just cleaning the floors, be careful they’re wet.”  
“I see that,” he said quietly. In the dim light, his eyes were sparkling and his shirt, as always, was unbuttoned infuriatingly low. She felt very aware of her dumpy clothing.  
“How many children do you have?” he asked quietly.  
“Three.”  
“Well, that must keep you very busy.” He was looking at her again with an unreadable expression.  
“Yes..I..I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was already eleven o clock,” she said, trying to excuse her disheveled appearance.  
“Not at all.” She felt his gaze on her clothing. Taking in her whole body and undressing her with his eyes.  
“Let me get, Max,” she said hastily, and she hurried down into the basement to get her.  
Mike laughed at her "Dad clothes," as he called them.  
Max was reluctant to leave, but she thanked Mrs. Wheeler. “He never lets me stay up late like this. You must have scared him or something.”   
Mrs. Wheeler smiled to herself as they walked up the basement steps. The boys were still finishing the game, but they shouted loud "thank-yous" and "byes," and she shushed them harshly.  
“Thank-you Mrs. Wheeler for having me and thank you for all the yummy fried chicken,” said Max politely in front of her step brother.  
“Its no trouble at all, we’re always glad to have you, Max.”  
“And don’t listen to Mike, I think your outfit looks cool. My mom would never wear anything that chill,” said Max and she went out the door without saying anything to Billy.  
“Max is right,” said Billy quietly. “You look damn good. I am sorry I did not have the pleasure of meeting your husband.” He indicated Ted, who was just visible in the living room snoozing in front of the TV. “He’s a lucky man.”  
And he was gone.

That night she had a dream about her old motorcycle. She was riding it down the freeway, laughing and shouting, her hair blowing in the wind. When she woke with a start she could still feel her old leather jacket clinging to her, and hear the roaring sound of the engine as she revved it up with her tall leather boots on the pedal. How could she have forgotten?  
It was just out of high school, she would take care of her Dad in the mornings, work at the diner in the afternoons and then walk across the street to work at the bar in the evenings. She had been determined to get her motorcycle licence and had been saving every last penny that wasn’t for her Dad, to buy a Harley.  
Ted was snoring loudly beside her. She got out of bed and tiptoed quietly into Holly’s room which joined theirs.  
She watched her sleeping for awhile and tried to get the memory out of her head.

* * *

The next day she slept in, much to her surprise. She went into Holly’s room to find her holding a tea party quietly for her dolls and stuffed animals.  
“Holly, why didn’t you wake me sweetie?”  
“You were sleepy,” said Holly, simply.  
“Thank you, flower. Come downstairs and help mommy make some breakfast.”  
“Okay,” said Holly. She kissed each of her stuffies and dolls, whispering, “drink your tea. When I come back I hope its all gone.”  
She scooped Holly up and brought her downstairs.  
Ted was reading the paper at the kitchen table and grumbling that there was no breakfast.  
“I am sorry, Ted. I don’t know what happened. I guess I was tired.”  
“Hmmm.” He only grunted and continued to read the paper at the table, as she put some eggs on the stove.  
“It looks like I will have to go grocery shopping, Ted. I’ll need some more money.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Ted?”  
“Oh yes. There's cash in my wallet.”  
“Thank-you sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek, and put scrambled eggs onto his plate.  
“Honey did you happen to see Nancy come home last night?”  
“Hmmm, oh no, I can’t say that I did.”  
She sighed. “I worry about her, Ted. Staying away all night with Jonathan. You know what that means right, Ted?”  
“Hmmmmm.”  
“Ted. Don’t you care if she’s even using protection?”  
“Protection from what honey?” He didn’t look up from his paper.  
“Oh never mind,” she snapped. “Enjoy your eggs.”  
She stalked off and hastily grabbed her things to go to the grocery store.  
“Come on, Holly. Let’s go shopping with Mommy.”  
“What about my tea party?”  
“Mommy really needs your help. And how about we get you some real tea? You’ve never tried tea before.”  
“Okay,” said Holly.

At the store Holly picked out some blueberry tea and was humming to herself as they walked through the store. Mrs. Wheeler stopped to talk to a few other mothers she recognized and the friendly cashier always had a nice treat for Holly.  
Holly was clutching her box of tea and sucking a grape sucker the cashier gave her, which made her lips all purple.  
Mrs. Wheeler was straddling two large paper bags, one on each hip, when she saw him in the parking lot, leaning against his car, his shirt half open as usual, smoking with his head tilted back.  
One of her bags ripped and apples began to fall out and roll away.  
“Oh dear. Holly will you help Mommy get those?”  
He had seen. He took his cigarette out of his mouth, stamped it out with his foot and came towards her, picking up an apple that had rolled far out of her reach.  
She was on her hands and knees picking up apples. He held out a hand to her and helped her to her feet. His grip was firm and he smiled that smile, holding out the apple to her.  
“Mrs. Wheeler,” he grinned.  
“Oh please, call me Karen,” she said, taking the apple and trying not to blush. “Thank you, Billy.”  
“Anything for you, Karen.” The way he said her name. “Can I get you another bag from the store?”  
“Oh yes, that’s so sweet of you.”  
He walked into the store and she had a painfully good view of his ass in those tight jeans. She stared for a moment before Holly nudged her with another bruised apple.  
He was back in a flash and helped her put the broken bag into the new one.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to return those apples?” he asked.  
“Oh no, its all right. I’m peeling them for an apple pie so it doesn't matter.”  
“That sounds delicious.” The way he said those words. “This must be your other daughter. Isn’t she charming.”  
“Yes, this is Holly.” She scooped Holly into her arms. “Holly say hi to Billy.”  
“Hi Billy,” said Holly quietly, still sucking on her grape sucker.  
“Hi Holly,” said Billy, smiling at her. “What a pretty name. She looks like you.”  
He was looking at them both intently and she didn’t know what to say.  
“Here, let me carry your groceries.” He picked up a paper bag in each arm, as if they weighed nothing and they walked to her car.  
“Thank you again, Billy. You’ve been very kind.”  
“Anything for you, Mrs. Wheeler.”  
“Please, its Karen.”  
“Karen, as always a pleasure. I’ll see you later. It was nice to meet you Holly.”  
And he turned away. She quickly busied herself strapping Holly into her car-seat, trying to avoid staring at his retreating ass. But he flashed her a smile as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

One day after a long campaign of D&D over the weekend, she had to drive Max home because Billy was making some repairs on his car and their parents were away on a business trip. Both their parents worked full time.  
As she pulled up to the driveway, she saw the garage open and a pair of torn jean covered legs sticking out from underneath the car.  
Max rushed inside the house. But Mrs. Wheeler was curious and she got out of her car and approached the open garage and Billy’s car.  
“Billy, is your car alright?”  
“Mrs. Wheeler. I mean Karen.” He had rolled out from underneath it on a skateboard and stood up, pushing safety glasses up over his hair. His torn shirt was rolled up his muscular arms and completely open, revealing smudges on his sculpted, shining torso. His torn jeans were ripped and also covered in smudges.  
“What a pleasure. Thank you for driving Max.”  
“Oh, its no problem. I just hope that your car is still repairable.”  
“That’s very kind. She’s holding up.” He patted his car affectionately. “Should be up and running again in no time.”  
He was now leaning back on his car, lighting a cigarette and surveying her with those sparkling eyes.  
She had to restrain herself from staring at all the wrong places. But it was as if he invited her to stare. And he was not ashamed of drinking her in with his eyes. “That pumpkin pie you gave us on thanksgiving was mouth watering. My step mom could not stop talking about it. I think she wants the recipe,” He said in between puffs of smoke. Whenever he exhaled he tilted his head back slightly.  
“I would be happy to give it to her.”  
“That’s great.” He was smirking at her now. “It looks to me like you want a smoke.”  
“Oh no!” She laughed nervously. “I haven’t smoked in years.”  
“Hey I won’t judge. Its cold and you look like you really want one.” He grinned at her, and she couldn’t resist. It was cold, but he made no move to do up his shirt.  
She came closer and he handed her a cigarette from his pocket. They’re hands touched just slightly and she blushed a little. His hands were warm. She leaned in closer so he could light it up for her and then she took it between her lips smoothly, leaning beside him on his car. She had forgotten how good it felt. How it warmed her up. But the heat she was feeling was not just from the cigarette. His body was angled towards her and he was watching as she sucked in the smoke, inhaling deeply and exhaling gracefully, the cigarette dangling from her fingertips.  
“It looks good on you. I bet it feels nice too, after so long.”  
“Yes.” She smiled, feeling strangely relaxed even though his exposed body was so close.  
“You should let loose more. You deserve a break once in awhile.” He was talking so low, just murmuring in that deep voice as he smoked hypnotically beside her.  
“Yes, you’re probably right.” She took one more puff and then stomped it out with her foot, trying to ignore the sexy undertones in his voice.  
“Thank you for the cigarette, Billy. I should go.”  
“Anything for you, Mrs. Wheeler. I mean, Karen.” The way he looked at her when he said her name, the way he seemed to taste her name in his mouth, made her feel wet.  
“I....goodbye.” She hastily turned towards her car. He was still leaning against his car as she pulled out of the driveway. He was smiling slightly, his eyes still sparkling.  
He was like the cover of one of her romance novels. This was ridiculous. She needed to get control of herself. What was she doing smoking with a nineteen yer old? And whenever she got close to him she felt so moist. But she also felt strangely relaxed. His charming smile and husky voice put her at ease.

* * *

As the Christmas holidays rolled around and frost clung to the windows in a myriad of intricate shapes, the Wheeler household was one of festive excitement.  
As a show of kindness for the Wheeler's hospitality, Max had tried her hand at baking Christmas cookies. Lucas, who was a great baker of gingerbread, had already spread his delicious cookies around the group.  
And Max, mainly out of competition, but also in thanks, gave some of her cookies to each of the boy’s families.  
Mrs. Wheeler felt it was time to share some of her own Christmas baking. She heard that the Hargroves had gone on a "Christmas Couples Vacation," as Max put it, and Max and Billy were alone for the two weeks leading up to Christmas.  
Mrs. Wheeler thought they deserved a treat. One evening after dinner, she instructed Nancy to put Holly to bed before she went out with Jonathan. Mike was having a sleepover at Will's. She left the dishes, thinking that Ted might do them, and wrapped up her famous cinnamon apple pie. She did her hair up, put on her green coat and drove over to the Hargroves.

When she rang the doorbell, Billy opened it.  
“Oh, hi.” He was grinning at her in that infuriating way. “Mrs. Wheeler.” Of course he had on those tight jeans and a dark red shirt, unbuttoned halfway down with the sleeves rolled up.   
“How many times do I have to tell you its Karen, Billy.”  
“Karen. Of course. Always a pleasure. Come in.”  
“Oh...I...is Max here? I just brought some apple pie. She gave us some of her Christmas cookies and I thought I’d return the favor.”  
“Isn’t that generous of you. Max isn’t here. I let her stay late at the arcade. I was just about to go and pick her up.”  
“Well, in that case, here’s the apple pie and I should probably-”  
He took the pie, they’re hands touching and said quickly before she could turn away, “stay a minute. Its cold out tonight. Come in and warm yourself up. I have to see if this pie is everything they say it is.” His voice was so low and so inviting, and his eyes were sparkling.  
She laughed nervously. “I suppose just for a minute. It is frightfully cold.”  
He was grinning again as she shut the door behind her and came inside. He walked over to the kitchen counter, set the pie down and began to cut himself a slice.  
She was standing there awkwardly trying not to look at his backside and making the decision that it was best to leave her coat on. He turned his head towards her. “Take a seat.”  
She sat down gingerly on the sofa in the living room adjoining the kitchen. She felt a little stiff in her coat.  
“This is a nice house. I’ve never seen the inside before.”  
“A little smaller then what you’re used too,” said Billy still slicing his pie and drizzling whipped cream on it.  
“I suppose yes, but I think its quaint.”  
“How’s your little one? Holly right?”  
“Yes, its sweet of you to remember. She’s fine. She's such a wise little girl. I don't know what I'd do without her.”  
“You can take your coat off. Relax for a minute.”  
“Oh no I shouldn’t. I should really get back to check on her. She's probably still awake. Nancy has never been good at putting her to sleep. And Ted’s asleep at the TV and I still have dishes to.....” She realized she was rambling and stopped as he walked over and sat down beside her on the couch with a plate of pie in his hand.  
“You don’t get out much do you?” he said, surveying her thoughtfully.  
“Well sometimes I....sometimes the other women we....”  
His dark eyebrows were raised ever so slightly.  
She sighed. “Not really, no.”  
“Well then relax. There’s no rush.”  
She found herself laughing a little.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Oh its just...you’re very strange, Billy.”  
He was grinning. “I suppose I am. Now let me try this pie of yours.”  
He took a forkful and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment and savoring it.  
She found herself waiting in anticipation.  
His eyes opened as he swallowed and slowly drew the fork out of his mouth.  
“Mrs. Wheeler. Karen Wheeler. That was...that might just be your best pie yet. And the best pie I’ve ever tasted.”  
She was blushing furiously. “Oh please, you’re too kind.”  
“I’m not being kind. I’m serious. Here have a taste.” He had taken another forkful and was holding it out to her.  
“Oh no, I shouldn’t.”  
“Come on. You never taste your own pie?”  
“Alright, I suppose one bite -” She leaned forwards and ate it off the fork he held out.  
It melted in her mouth. “Well, I have to say that was extremely good,” she said unabashedly.  
He chuckled and took another bite for himself. She felt extremely hot in her coat and realized how close they were sitting.  
“Here, have another.” He held out another forkful and she couldn’t resist. As she leaned in to bite it off the fork she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself.  
She was so busy savoring the pie that she didn’t notice. After she swallowed it she opened her eyes and found that her hand was gently curled in the fabric of his shirt, grazing his bare chest.  
He put the pie on the coffee table and just as she was quickly pulling her hand away and saying “Billy I’m sorry I....” she trailed off.  
He had taken her hand in both of his and was kissing her palm and running his thumb gently across it. She bit her lip, stifling a moan, and then he leaned forwards and kissed her on the mouth. Her brain turned to mush and she kissed him back, gripping his shirt and roughly pulling him closer. She could feel him smiling through the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he tasted like her apple pie. One of his hands cupped her cheek and the other caressed her neck. And then his mouth and nose were drinking in her neck, gently kissing its curve and she released a long, pent up sigh of pleasure.  
When he reached the collar of her coat and started to unbutton it, she realized what was happening.  
She pulled away.  
“No, no Billy I...”  
“What’s the matter?” he asked her, his dark eyebrows rising ever so slightly.  
“I really should be...” She stood up, tripping slightly over the coffee table, as she walked quickly to towards the front door. “I really should be going. This was nice but...”  
He followed her and one of his hands reached up to rest against the door as he leaned over her grinning.  
Her face broke into a smile and she grabbed him by the ass and pulled him violently against her, and did her best to kiss his stupid, sexy mouth senseless. She could feel him groaning into her mouth. Both of his hands were now at her waist and she could feel them through her coat like hot coals. She felt wonderfully smothered and gripped his ass tighter with one hand, the other hand cupping his cheek. When they pulled away for air, still panting, they both eyed each other, smirks tugging at the corners of their mouths. She brushed a curl away from his eyes. “I really should go,” she whispered. “Max will be wondering where you are.”  
He nodded. And she turned the door knob, about to leave. Suddenly she turned around and pressed him forcefully up against the door with a hand to his chest. She could feel his heavy breathing against her hand, his eyes sizzling with sparks. She kissed him one last time, her hands sliding under his shirt and digging into his skin. It was long and slow and when she pulled away she sighed, biting her lip. She ran her finger in a straight line down his chest stopping at his belt buckle. He grinned at her. She could see his hard-on through his tight jeans.  
“Billy.”  
“Karen.”  
And she left.  
She didn’t stop to think, started the engine quickly and drove out of the driveway. She was sweating like mad in her coat.  
What on earth was she doing? And why had she handled him so forcefully? And thank goodness she had kept her coat on. Who knows what might have happened. But she could still feel him draped all over her, the scent of his cologne lingering on her coat.  
She sat in her own driveway, trying to breathe steadily again and trying to smooth over her face and hair.  
She entered the house quietly. Everything was as she had left it. Ted was still snoozing at the TV. And the dishes were piled at the sink. She took off her coat and scrubbed the dishes furiously until her whole body stopped throbbing.

* * *

For the next few days she stayed as close to the house as possible, busying herself with wrapping presents, cooking and baking, cleaning and decorating. But late at night she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. She felt so guilty with Ted snoring beside her. She had never cheated on Ted. This was ridiculous. It was just a few kisses. Yes, she had been day drinking for almost a year now. But it was only a few glasses of wine. Alright, so her and Ted hadn’t done anything more then a friendly chaste kiss on the mouth for she could not remember how long. And he did a lot of napping when he wasn’t at work. She sighed. He was a good man.  
But she was so tired of him. She was so, so tired. And she felt a new energy with Billy. A strange wild energy that she had forgotten she had.  
She tried reading one of her novels, but they seemed weak and watered down now. Almost pathetic. She couldn’t picture herself in that world anymore. She felt anchored to the present in a new way.

Christmas was approaching fast, and she was preparing for the big annual Wheeler Christmas party that she hosted every year for friends and neighbors. She always felt a great deal of pressure. She had to keep up her reputation as the best cook, best decorator and best party host in town. A photograph of her inside her decorated living room had been on the cover of the Christmas issue of Hawkins House and Home magazine for the past seven years. Her best recipes were also inside, along with more pictures of the interior and exterior of the house.  
Ted hated putting up the lights and hanging the wreaths and evergreens on the outside of the house. So she learned to do it herself, getting Mike to hold the ladder and yell out instructions as she put them up. Mike always loved shouting out instructions.  
But as she was carrying the big wreath up the ladder on a Saturday afternoon, she heard a familiar car engine drive down their street and stop at their curb. She turned on the ladder to see Max jump out of the car. At that moment Lucas, Will and Dustin all pulled up on their bikes despite the cold weather.  
“Michael what’s going on?”  
“Oh yeah mom, i forgot to tell you. We’re starting a knew campaign today. You don’t mind right?”  
“As long as all of you pitch in and help me finish this before you go inside. Michael you know what to do.”  
Mike started giving orders to everyone eagerly, and soon they were all carrying wreaths and lights, and long bundles of evergreens.  
Billy got out of his car to have a smoke and leaned against it, watching the commotion intently and looking thoroughly entertained.  
She turned her back on him and began hammering and stringing up lights. Before long she heard him get in his car and drive away. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Had he not enjoyed kissing her? Had she been too eager, too aggressive, too old and dried out? What was she thinking? Those kisses had been a mistake. A mistake.

After she bought a new dress and got her photos and recipes taken for the magazine, she felt thoroughly exhausted. All that was left was the Christmas party and then she could relax a little.  
The next afternoon Holly and Mike were at the Sinclair's, Nancy was out with Jonathan and Ted was still at work. She decided to take a trip down to the corner store to see the magazine. It was her one afternoon completely to herself in a long time. She did not intend to waist it. She decided to walk. The day was sunny and fairly warm. When she arrived she stared at the cover for a few moments proudly, though she was not very satisfied with the way her hair had turned out. Then a stack of cigarette packets in the corner caught her eye. With all the stress that had been building up over the past few weeks and the lingering sensation of the one she had shared with Billy, she had an urge to get a pack. A few smokes wouldn’t hurt. And she deserved it didn’t she?  
She went over to the corner of the store and stared at them for a long time. Suddenly a voice spoke behind her.  
“I thought you didn’t smoke.”  
She jumped. “Oh Billy, I didn’t see you come in, I....well I just thought that...”  
“You know I won’t judge. You deserve it. You’ve been busy.” He held up a copy of the magazine.  
“Oh.” She couldn’t help a small smile. “You’re buying one.”  
“My step mom wants it. She really admires you.”  
“I see.”  
He leaned a little closer, gestured at her picture on the front of the magazine and said in a low voice, “I like the dress.”  
She blushed and he grinned at her and reached behind her to grab two packets of cigarettes.  
She flinched when his arm brushed her shoulder.  
“I’m buying. You go out and wait by my car. No one will ever know. It’ll be our secret.”  
Their eyes met and she raised her eyebrows slightly at him. He just chuckled and walked down the aisle to the cashier.  
She brushed past him and waved goodbye to the cashier as she left the store.  
For a moment, as the sunshine greeted her, she hesitated, looking back at his profile as he payed for the cigarettes. Then she spotted his car in the parking lot and walked towards it. No one was around. She leaned against his car and waited.  
When he came out of the store, she could see a slow smile creep onto his face as he saw her leaning against his car.  
When he got there he pressed the packet into her hands.  
“Thanks.”  
“Anything for you, Karen.” She loved when he said that.  
“Are you free?”  
“I...” she hesitated.  
“Do you have a few hours?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then get in the car.”  
She tilted her head slightly. He raised his dark eyebrows.  
“Okay.”

She got in the passengers seat and he got in the driver's and revved up the engine. The windows were down, and he turned up the radio.  
“You ready?”  
She laughed. “Yes.”  
They zoomed out of the parking lot and down a side street. The music was blaring a rocking beat, and the wind was rushing past her ears, tugging at her hair. She could feel the movement of the engine, her heart was beating fast and Billy whooped loudly. She couldn’t stop laughing and smiling and bobbing her head to the music. He kept glancing at her, an insane grin plastered on his face.  
“Hey, I know this song,” she shouted and started singing loudly, feeling reckless, as they drove down side street after side street until they hit a country road, and trees blurred past on either side. She whooped loudly and it was his turn to laugh at her.  
She didn’t even care where they were going. She didn’t even bother to ask.

They eventually pulled up to a spot nestled in some evergreens that overlooked the quarry.  
She was laughing and panting as they pulled to a stop.  
“Oh what a lovely spot,” she said breathlessly and then he stopped the engine, leaned over, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her smiling mouth until she could barely breath.  
He pulled away smoothly and asked, “cigarette?”  
“Mmmm yes please.”  
He got out of the car and she did too.  
They leaned against the hood staring out at the silent quarry. There was still quite a few feet and a short treeline between them and the edge, so she felt perfectly safe.  
He handed her a cigarette and lit it for her. She inhaled smoothly and tilted her head back, watching the smoke curl out of her mouth and scatter on the breeze.  
He was watching her with his hungry, sparkling eyes.  
He lit one for himself.  
They smoked in silence for a time, looking out at the sculpted sides of the quarry and the untouched waters far below.  
And then when they both threw away their cigarettes, he turned towards her and asked, “how do you feel, Karen?”  
“I feel wonderful, thank-you Billy.”  
“Anything for you, Karen.”  
She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
“I always love it when you say that.”  
“I know.”  
And they kissed for awhile. Gently and slowly, coaxing murmurs out of each other, until one of her legs had wrapped itself around his calf and one hand had slipped to his ass.  
And then he laid her out on the hood of his car and she wrapped her legs around him and gripped his back tightly. He was kissing her neck and unzipping her jacket and unbuttoning the plaid shirt underneath, so her skin was bare to the brisk air, but she didn’t care because her body was on fire. His mouth slid down her stomach and she arched her back as he reached the top of her pants. He undid them and pulled them down along with her underwear. Her vagina was tingling as he gently kissed the curling hair and wet folds, and she was murmuring desperately.  
Then he stuck his tongue inside her.  
It was almost too easy for him to coax an orgasm out of her as she tilted her head back, her hands pressing into the car’s hood as she moaned in ecstasy.  
He lifted his head, panting, his lips wet. She reached up and pulled him towards her by his jacket, pressing her lips against his and tasting herself.  
When they pulled away, he asked her, “how long has it been?”  
“Too long.”  
He reached into his pocket for another cigarette and she pulled up her pants and buttoned her shirt. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around her waist. She leaned into him and watched the smoke spiral out of his mouth. After several moments she snatched it from him and threw it away.  
“Hey!” His hand slipped down and he squeezed her ass.  
She jumped in surprise and laughed, turning to face him. “My turn,” she said. She grabbed him by his belt buckle, pulled him towards the passenger door of the car, opened it and shoved him down across the seats.  
He looked up at her, a little surprised. She undid his leather jacket and his shirt, and traced a finger down his torso to his belt buckle, coaxing a groan out of him.  
If she was going to do this. She would do it right. She was straddling him now. She undid her coat and her shirt, pulled them off and threw them out the door behind her, so that only her bra was left. She undid her hair and shook it out lightly, letting it fall across her shoulders.  
He was watching her, wordlessly. She bent over him and kissed him long and slow. Pressing her body into his, so their bare skin was touching. He began to wrap his arms around her waist and she sank deeply into the kiss. But then she pulled away.  
“Do you want me, Billy? Do you want this tired, thirty nine yer old shadow of a woman?”  
He grinned up at her. “You know I do.” He tried to pull her back down, but she wouldn’t let him.  
“Take them off,” she gestured to his pants.  
“Anything for you, Karen.”  
"Just shut up and do it," she smirked. She stepped out of the car, took off her pants and underwear and slid off her bra. She turned for a moment, taking in the view of the quarry and feeling the brisk air on her stark naked skin. It was a wonderful feeling.  
He was eyeing her hungrily now.  
“Get in here all ready.”  
She bit her lip as she looked at him lounging very naked across the passenger seats of his car. She got back into the car and slammed the door behind her.

Several minutes later the windows of the car were steaming up and an orgasm ripped through her whole body like a blaze of fireworks. She pulled off of him and collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, still panting from his own orgasm. They were both laughing and grinning at each other. They lay there for a long time, just breathing into eachother’s warmth and sweat.

“Its been a long time since I’ve had sex in a car like that,” she said contentedly into his neck.  
He chuckled, running his hand gently down her back. “I’ve never had sex in a car like that. I usually don’t like to. It cramps my style. But not your style, Mrs. Wheeler.” She could feel his grin.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Sorry. I just think its kinda funny.”  
“What's so funny?” She tilted her head up slightly to look into his eyes.  
He sat up a little and pulled her closer, stroking her hair. “Just you.” He pressed his noise into her hair. “Mmmm and your hair smells so goddamn good.”  
She laughed. “I should probably get my clothes. I hope I didn’t toss them too far away.”  
“Mmm stay a little longer.”  
“Billy,” she sighed, sitting up.  
But he leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her breasts.  
She tilted her head back, sighing at how wonderful it felt.  
“Mmmm” she really needed to go. She lifted his face up towards her own and kissed him again, slowly, drawing out every ounce of him that was left, until he groaned and she pulled away.  
“Damn," he said, staring at her.  
She opened the door of the car, and shivered at the cold air on her skin as she stepped outside. She retrieved her clothes and began pulling them back on.  


When they were both fully dressed they had one more smoke together, leaning against his car and looking down at the silent quarry, so far below.  
Reluctantly they both got into the car, Billy revved up the engine and they pulled away.

Mrs. Wheeler leaned her head out of the window as they drove down a county road lined with barren trees and let the wind rush through her hair and swoosh into her face, making her skin feel fresh and smooth.  
As they entered the town, she pulled her head back in. There was music playing, but Billy must have turned it down.  
He looked at her thoughtfully, and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.  
“Drop me at the corner of Harrington. No one should spot me there. I’m fine to walk the rest of the way.”  
“Sure. Anything for you, Karen.”  
"Oh stop that."  
“You love it.”  
When he stopped at the corner, she put her hand on his and smiled at him. “Thank you, Billy.”  
“I’ll see you later,” he said.  


She stepped out of the car and he zoomed away. She heard the volume of the music rise distinctively as he drove off.  
She felt very alive and aware of everything around her as she walked home, taking the time to drink in the sights and smells of Hawkins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic and I'd love some feedback!


End file.
